


Повелительница медведей

by marla666



Series: The Magic Place [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Оказавшись в Филлори прошлого, Квентину и Элиоту приходится подрабатывать волшебниками «за еду». В этот раз они ищут пропавшую девочку и выясняют ответ на важный вопрос о говорящих медведях.





	Повелительница медведей

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик входит в цикл "The Magic Place", который мы придумали совместно с чудесным автором [eliah_jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan)
> 
> Другие работы серии:  
> ["Небесная лиса"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465055/chapters/38560412) от [eliah_jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan)
> 
> ["Когда красный превращается в синий"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511774) от [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666)
> 
> Список будет пополняться по мере добавления фиков.

— Просыпайся, Элиот! — кровать Квентина была ближе к двери, так что когда посреди ночи к ним постучали, вставать и открывать пришлось ему. — Нужна помощь.

— Они так просто не отстанут, да? — простонал тот, накрывая голову подушкой в знак протеста. Подушка была маленькой, так что смотрелось на его макушке скорее комично, чем эффектно. — Что там сегодня стряслось? Нужно выслеживать невидимых огородных монстров? Злая ведьма выпила у соседей всю корову?

Теперь это была их дополнительная работа, а точнее — единственный способ заработка, потому что сбор мозаики был делом полностью добровольным и неоплачиваемым. Местные жители уже в первые несколько месяцев сориентировались, что рядом поселились волшебники, и периодически обращались к ним с мелкими бытовыми просьбами. Такая ситуация оказалась даже на руку: им с Элиотом нужно было что-то есть, покупать бытовые предметы разной степени необходимости и бумагу для зарисовки схем. А за услуги им платили. Иногда едой или теми же бытовыми предметами, но ни Квентин, ни Элиот не думали жаловаться. Разве что в тех случаях, когда кто-нибудь отчаянно смелый стучал в дверь посреди ночи, особенно если причиной становилась пропавшая с насеста курица. Но в этот раз все оказалось серьезнее.

— У соседей дочь исчезла, — сказал Квентин, бросив в сторону кровати Элиота его рубашку. — Из кроватки. Посреди ночи. Они паникуют и решили прийти к нам.

— Поскольку ты произнес именно слово «кроватка», то, подозреваю, девочке вовсе не восемнадцать, и она не могла убежать на свидание, — Элиот быстро сел и, отведя упавшие на глаза волосы, принялся одеваться.

— Ей пять, — ответил Квентин, собирая по комнате все нужные им для поискового заклинания предметы. — Вполне могла решить пойти поискать приключений и заблудиться. Или заснуть где-нибудь. Наверное. Будь я ребенком в волшебной стране, обязательно бы ходил гулять в лес ночью.

— Кью, будь ты ребенком в волшебной стране, ты бы не выжил, — констатировал Элиот, надевая штаны. — Тебя бы медведь сожрал.

— Мне казалось, говорящие медведи не едят людей, — возразил тот, сдержав попытку закатить глаза, когда Элиот снимал со спинки вырубленного из пенька стула свою жилетку. Вот зачем она ему в ночном лесу?

— Надеюсь, нам не придется сегодня проверить это на практике, — заметил на это Элиот.

В принципе, Квентин был с ним абсолютно согласен: слишком нелепое окончание великой миссии. Это на самом деле и пугало больше всего — нелепые повороты в последнее время стали фирменной фишкой его жизни.  
***

Ночной лес не то чтобы пугал, скорее настораживал и заставлял собраться. На всякий случай Квентин захватил с собой лук и стрелы, которыми они успели обзавестись в первый же месяц жизни в прошлом. Элиот — серьезный, сосредоточенный — шел немного впереди него, неся в руках глубокую глиняную миску с горящим в ней огоньком поискового заклинания, которое уводило все глубже в чащу.

— Знаешь, Элиот, я рад, что я здесь, — устав от сосредоточенного молчания, сказал Квентин.

— Здесь — это посреди леса глубокой ночью? — поинтересовался тот, не оборачиваясь, и резко повернул направо. — Сомнительное удовольствие, учитывая, что весь день нам пришлось ползать на карачках с плитками в руках.

— Здесь, в Филлори, в прошлом, — Квентин и сам не знал, с чего сейчас его потянуло на откровения. — Здорово видеть, как все было до того, как Пловер описал в книгах.

— Чувствуешь себя первооткрывателем? — Элиот остановился, чтобы передать ему глиняную миску. — Она нагревается, ты в курсе? Пора что-нибудь придумать, чтобы не приходилось постоянно охлаждать это чертово блюдце с помощью заклинания. У меня уже руки занемели.

— Я не это имел в виду, — покачал головой Квентин, принимая из его рук миску, дно которой оказалось, вопреки ожиданиям, прохладным. — Просто все это… То, что мы сюда попали, не так уж и нелепо.

— Ты это к чему? — Элиот смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Просто… Моя жизнь вечно идет через жопу, Элиот, — покачал головой Квентин и улыбнулся. — А застрять здесь на целых полгода оказалось не так уж и плохо.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Элиот, резко останавливаясь и сжимая его плечо.

Из леса, как раз с той стороны, куда вел их огонь заклинания, раздавался громкий прерывистый рык какого-то зверя. Судя по звуку ломающихся веток, он быстро приближался и был явно немаленьких размеров.

— Твою мать, — Квентин обреченно вздохнул.

— Думаю, есть смысл куда-нибудь спрятаться, — Элиот оглянулся по сторонам и потащил Квентина в сторону ближайшего необъятного дерева. — Не факт, что нам захочется познакомиться с этим… Чем бы оно там ни было.

— Подожди, — Квентин остановился и прислушался. — Тебе не кажется, что в той же стороне… Смеется ребенок?

Тем временем источник звука приближался — низкое рычание, а также звонкий детский голосок, напевающий бодрую песню, слов которой пока было не разобрать, стали слышны отчетливее.

Квентин бросил удивленный взгляд на Элиота, тот в ответ пожал плечами, мол, понятия не имею, что происходит, и сжал пальцы на его плече чуть сильнее. Тарелка в руках Квентина начала теплеть, что было вполне объяснимо — огонь разгорелся ярче, стал выше и упорно тянулся языками пламени в сторону звука. Что значило: потерявшаяся девочка движется прямо им навстречу и, судя по всему не одна. Ну, разве что она умела петь тонким голосом и рычать низким басом одновременно, а еще — одной левой ломать кусты. Впрочем, здесь можно было ожидать чего угодно, даже этого.

-…волшебный лес тебя зовет! — звонкий детский голосок раздался совсем близко, следом за ним послышался хриплый рычащий смех, громко треснула ветка, и на узкую лесную тропинку из кустов вывалился огромный черно-бурый медведь. Верхом на нем, вцепившись тонкими ручонками в свалявшуюся на загривке шерсть, сидела девчушка в голубой ночной рубашке, ее темные волосы были рассыпаны по плечам, а на голове красовалась корона из сплетенных между собой веточек.

— Привет, — пробасил медведь заплетающимся языком и, пошатываясь, переступил с лапы на лапу. Даже с расстояния нескольких метров от него ощутимо и сильно разило крепким алкоголем. Девочка на его спине радостно взвизгнула, пытаясь удержать равновесие одной рукой. Второй она помахала им с Элиотом.

— Поприветствуйте королеву Инару, повелительницу медведей! — торжественно произнесла она, слегка картавя. Медведь издал угрожающий рык, который оборвался на самой громкой ноте из-за внезапного приступа икоты.

Квентин расслабился и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Элиот жестом остановил его и, галантно поклонившись, не менее торжественно произнес:

— Рады видеть ваше величество в добром здравии, — сказал он. — Спешим сообщить, что нас отправила к вам на встречу ваша мать, чтобы мы провели вас в королевские покои.

— Ой, — испуганно спохватилась девочка, глаза ее расширились. — Меня мама ищет?

— Ваша матушка и … придворные совсем сбились с ног, — включился в игру Квентин, наконец загасив заклинание и поставив порядком нагревшуюся тарелку на землю.

— Тогда вези меня домой, Бернард! — приказала она медведю, пришпорив того босыми пятками. Животное снова громко икнуло и, качнувшись из стороны в сторону, улеглось на землю плашмя, раскинув лапы.

— Я устал, — проворчал он добродушно и прикрыл глаза. — Ваше величество меня…ик! …совсем заездило.

— Не смей засыпать! Я, твоя королева, приказываю! — в отчаянии воскликнула Инара, но было уже поздно: медведь захрапел с такой исполинской силой, что стоящий ближе к нему Элиот невольно поморщился.

— Здесь вообще хоть кто-то умеет пить? — пробормотал он так тихо, чтобы услышал только Квентин.

— Вы сможете отвести меня домой? — спросила между тем девочка, ловко спрыгивая со спины спящего медведя на землю.

— Конечно, дорогая, — кивнул Элиот, мягко обхватив ее за плечи и подведя к Квентину. — Знакомься, это Кью, а я — Элиот.

— Вас прислала моя мама? — нахмурившись, спросила Инара. — Почему они с папой сами не пошли меня искать?

— Потому что… — не нашелся с быстрым ответом Квентин, глядя, как Элиот за ее спиной складывает руки в пасс и, что-то беззвучно прошептав, направляет заклинание на забывшегося крепким алкогольным сном зверя. Тот лишь икнул и продолжил храпеть дальше.

— Потому что я могу выпить больше, чем любой говорящий медведь и не упасть посреди леса, так и не дойдя домой, — Элиот развернулся, сделал несколько шагов вперед вперед и наклонился к девочке. — А еще мы волшебники, только это секрет, никому не говори.

— Какой же это секрет, — сказала она, недоверчиво взглянув на Квентина, будто он был меньше всех на свете похож на волшебника, а затем схватила Элиота за руку. — Вы здесь недавно живете, мне мама рассказывала. Покажешь мне какие-нибудь заклинания?

— Если обещаешь больше не сбегать из дому, — строго ответил он.

— Я не сбегала, я просто хотела сходить и проверить, разговаривают ли между собой деревья ночью, — Инара обиженно надула губы и поправила сползшую набок корону из веточек.

— Это даже не лес живых деревьев, — заметил Квентин, поднимая стоящую на земле тарелку и отряхивая. Посуды у них было немного, так что разбрасываться ей в лесу не стоило.

— С живыми и так все понятно, — возразила девочка. — А я хотела узнать, разговаривают ли обычные.

Квентин не придумал, что на это ответить, да было уже и неважно: Инара переключила свое внимание на Элиота, который с невероятно серьезным видом создавал для нее светящуюся иллюзию какой-то диковинной птицы. Девочка, кажется, даже забыла, как дышать, расширенными от восторга глазами глядя то на светло-голубую полупрозрачную птицу, которая кружила над ее головой, то на самого Элиота. Квентин не мог сдержать улыбку: уж слишком это было похоже на любовь с первого взгляда.

***

Четверть пути Инара увлеченно болтала о говорящих медведях, цепляясь за ладонь Элиота, а потом и вовсе попросилась к нему на руки, сославшись на то, что устала.

— Квентин, может ты наконец уберешь со своего лица эту дурацкую улыбку? — вздохнул Элиот, когда девочка заснула, обхватив его шею руками и уложив голову на плечо.

— Прости, не могу, — фыркнул Квентин. — Если бы ты видел все это со стороны, то понял бы.

— Вообще-то она чертовски тяжелая для такого крохотного роста, — пожаловался Элиот. — Не знаешь, чем здесь кормят детей? Камнями?

— Я уверен, ты справишься, — ответил Квентин, думая о том, что если бы Элиоту все это не нравилось или было действительно тяжело, он мог бы использовать чары левитации. — Каких-то миль пять осталось.

— Завтра ты собираешь мозаику, а я зарисовываю, — заявил на это Элиот.

— Ладно.

— И послезавтра тоже.

— Хорошо.

— Что-то ты подозрительно сговорчив, Квентин, — Элиот удобнее перехватил прильнувшую к нему Инару и замедлил шаг. — Как на счет после послезавтра?

— Нет уж, хватит с тебя, — возразил Квентин. — Кстати, что ты сделал с медведем? Я не узнал заклинание.

— Да так, ерунда, — сказал Элиот. — Просто подменил его способность говорить на козлиное блеяние. Всего-то на день. Мы так шутили на втором курсе над теми, кто регулярно напивается до скотского состояния.

— Хорошо, что я не учился с тобой на втором курсе, — только и сказал Квентин, который пить не особо-то и умел. Так что у него были бы все шансы перебрать и проснуться наутро тем самым блеющим студентом.

— О, поверь, было очень весело.

Квентин даже и не думал сомневаться.

***  
От денег, которые пытались всучить им счастливые родители, Элиот вежливо отказался, Квентин даже рта открыть не успел, но на самом деле был с ним солидарен. Как-то это было бы слишком мелочно, все же ребенок — не пропавшая курица, да и им не пришлось сражаться с полчищами чудовищ.

Домой они возвращались в предрассветных сумерках — в тот самый час, когда ночные птицы уже замолкли, а утренние еще не распелись, и вокруг так тихо, что звук собственных шагов кажется оглушающим. Элиот был задумчивым и молчаливым, Квентину тоже не особо хотелось болтать. Он все прокручивал в голове сцену, как бережно Элиот передает спящую девочку матери, и думал — стоит ли озвучить мысль, что из него получился бы очень хороший, заботливый отец? Вряд ли бы Элиот оценил этот комплимент, особенно после того, как феи забрали их с Фэн дочь. Конечно, он не говорил вслух, что его до сих пор хоть сколько-то беспокоит произошедшее в каком-то далеком будущем, а Квентин, естественно, не спрашивал.

— Знаешь, я был не прав, — наконец подал голос Элиот, когда они уже подходили к хижине. Из леса доносились первые уверенные переливы ранних птиц. — Наверное, в качестве маленького мальчика в Филлори у тебя был бы шанс.

— Потому что говорящие медведи все же не едят людей? — уточнил Квентин.

— Во всяком случае, так утверждает повелительница медведей, — сказал Элиот серьезно, а затем улыбнулся. И Квентин не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.


End file.
